


Burning Flesh

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: “Well, lookie there, my skin’s starting to blister!” She said, fighting to keep the accent up over the lump in her throat. She sniffed twice, once again shoving tears down. “And I do believe that’s the sweet smell of my burning flesh!”And that was all in took for Beck to be standing from his seat and rushing to her side.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Burning Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes, my first OTP. The ship that got me into fanfiction. I owe this entire account to these guys.

She really should’ve been smarter than to pick up a tray she knew just came out of the oven, even if she was in character playing a somewhat ditsy farmgirl. But she was distracted with trying to win the challenge and the fact that Beck was over there sitting with Tori talking about Rasin Bran instead of standing beside her stroking her chin, so when Sikowitz told her to pick up the tray, Jade did it.

And it hurt, wow did it hurt.

It took a few seconds for the pain to register, but when it did it was consuming, searing through her hand and up her arm. Jade let out a pained cry and threw the tray back onto the bench, holding her scolding hand in front of her and breathing sharply through her teeth.  _ Stay in character, stay in character. _

Beck snapped around to look at her, panicked at the sound of her sudden pained outburst. 

She let out a little whimper, trying as hard as she could to pass it off as a laugh and turned to face the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beck looking at her, eyes wide and face contorted with worry, but she quickly looked away and back to Sikowitz. Jade knew if she looked and him and his worried puppy dog face she’d crumble and give in, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, and not just because of the acting.

Beck watched from the seats, eyes narrowing when her face contorted. He knew she was in pain, anyone could tell that from a mile off, her hand was literally steaming, but it wasn’t just that. It looked like she was about to cry, which was understandable, and if there was something Jade couldn’t hate more, it was crying in front of people she wasn’t comfortable with, being vulnerable.

There was also nothing Beck hated more than seeing Jade cry, but that was beside the point.

He sat idle, biting his lip and eyeing her up and down as he thought of what to do. As much as he wanted to run to her and help her, stop her pain, he knew she wouldn’t want him doing that in front of Tori and Sikowitz, so he remained sitting there, looking for the first sign of her needing him or her hand getting worse.

“My goodness, that tray was hot!” She forced out, trying to ignore the tears of pain springing in her eyes.  _ Keep it together, keep it together.  _ She looked down and let out another cry at the sight of her now extremely blistered and bubbling palm, pain surging through her entire body as she curled her hand into claws. Tears kept trying to push their way forward, but she pushed them back with another sharp breath.

Usually, if this was happening to anyone but her, Beck or Cat she’d be all about it, the sight of blistered and bubbling skin, but now it didn’t seem so great. It seemed the damn opposite.

“Well, lookie there, my skin’s starting to blister!” She said, fighting to keep the accent up over the lump in her throat. She sniffed twice, once again shoving tears down. “And I do believe that’s the sweet smell of my burning flesh!”

And that was all in took for Beck to be standing from his seat and rushing to her side, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into his chest, leading her over to the sink. He turned on the tap and held her there, letting the cold water run over her palm. Jade let out another pained cry at the contact and turned into his chest, and with his spare hand, Beck stroked her hair. “Shh, I know it hurts, I’m sorry, but we’ve got to cool it before we can go any further,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

To hell with the characters, she was far more important.

“I know. Do you worst,” She mumbled, but Beck saw right past it. He could hear the tears in her voice, coming through more than ever now the act was dropped.

“You know I won’t,” He promised, but turned on the tap a little harder and knowing in a way he was. She whimpered again at the upped pressure and finally, once she knew she was significantly hidden in Beck’s suit jacket, let a tear slip. She was just in so much pain.

Beck winced when he spotted the tiniest bit of blood on her hand and sighed when he felt her shoulders shake a bit, so just kissed her hair again and whispered another apology before turning to Sikowitz, who was staring at them totally dumbfounded. 

“Do you have a first aid kit? Or any kind of pain medication?” He asked with a slight glare. “I need to get her something, I don’t know what, just something.”

Sikowitz shook his head, smartly not saying anything about them breaking character. “No, I took it away with me once and the lost it. The best I can offer you is an ice pack and a tea towel as a makeshift bandage.”

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned, and Beck squeezed her wrist, wordlessly reassuring her. Water was splashing everywhere, covering Sikowitz’s bench, but neither of them cared. “Yeah, okay, that’ll do. I’ve got to take her to the emergency room.”

Jade’s head snapped up at the mentioning of the hospital. “I’m not going to the hospital,” She protested.

“Yes, you are. This is bad Jade, you need to be checked out and bandaged with something better than a tea towel. We’re going,” Beck said, leaving no room for argument. Jade submitted with a stubborn huff and went quiet, knowing somewhere deep down that he was right, as much as she may have hated it.

“Do you not like hospitals?” Tori asked from the seats, still in her heavy accent and still very much in character.

Jade rolled her eyes again, fury surging through her. “I like going there to look at things and to scare people, not to get my extremely painful blistered hand poked at!” She screamed, biting back another few tears.

Tori mumbled something as the police officer and turned back around, shoving another handful of cereal in her mouth. Beck glared at the back of her head and took the tea towel from Sikowitz, taking Jade’s hand out from under the tap and wrapping the tea towel around it in bandage formation instead. He grabbed the icepack of the bench and passed it to her, pressing it against her hand and waiting for her to grab it.

“Alright, we’re going. Thanks for the wonderful evening,” Beck said in a hurry, leading Jade out the door as she bit out her own ‘goodbyes’.

“This is stupid,” Jade mumbled once they were sitting in his car, holding the ice pack to her palm tightly. The water and ice were helping, she had to admit, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“What’s stupid? Your hand?” Beck asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“No, well, yes. That too,” She sighed, “But also we just made Tori the winner and that is the most stupid thing about this all.”

Beck couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief and he flicked. “Baby, that is not the most stupid thing about this all. Not by a long shot.”

“I know, my own stupidity is instead. Seriously, what kind of moron picks up a boiling hot tray?” She laughed self deprecatingly.

“That isn’t what I meant either,” Beck sighed.

“Whatever, I know.” She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her hand across them, leaning her head back against the seat.

Beck looked over to her and bit his lip as he had earlier. “Are you still in pain?” He asked, reaching for her non-injured hand over the centre console.

Jade nodded slightly. “So much pain.”

Beck grunted. He hated nothing more than seeing his girl in pain. “It’ll be better soon baby,” He soothed, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Jade didn’t say anything but hummed, closing her eyes and squeezing his hand a little tighter. Her breathing was still coming in hard and sharp, but that and Beck’s hand were the only thing keeping her from totally losing it. 

The rest of the ride to the emergency room was silent, save from Jade’s occasional moans of pain and Beck’swhispered comforts, and soon enough Beck was pulling into a parking spot and turning to her, her pale face looking harsh in the fluorescent white and red lights.

“I still hate you for taking me here,” She grumbled as they got out of the car, leaning against the door as she waited for Beck to join her.

Beck simply chuckled, kissing her cheek when he reached her. “I love you too.”

And they went home to his RV after almost four hours sitting in the ER, a stack of bandages, pain medication and burn cream in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought of what would happen if Beck got up to help her in this scene, so I wrote it!


End file.
